A Snake Who Wants the Heart of a Lion
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: Prequel to 'A Lion With the Mind of a Snake' ...Ever wonder exactly how Draco and Hermione got together? Here's your answer...


_**A/n: I decided to do a prequel to my story 'A Lion Withe the Mind of a Snake' . I hope you like it :) I made it so the stories can stand alone.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**A Snake Who Wants the Heart of a Lion**

Draco was so caught up in what he was reading that he didn't realize that Blaise was talking to him.

"Dude, what's got you so distracted? And why are you reading in the Slytherin common room?" Blaise asked, and then he saw what his friend was reading "Drake, are you seriously reading _Wizard's Karma Sutra_?"

"Yeah what about it?" Draco replied, finally looking up at him

"Oh mate seriously? It's about her isn't it?" Blaise said incredulously

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play that game with me" Blaise said "You really think this is the way to get her?"

Draco sighed "I'm going to get her; I'm going to make her mine"

"Draco, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about here and we both know that she isn't the type of girl to fall for this crap-"

Draco interrupted him "Let me do this my way" Draco smirked "You sit back and enjoy the show" he left the Slytherin Common room and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Blaise sighed and followed Draco down to the Great Hall without another word, he knew there was no arguing with his friend when he was determined to do something; he just hoped that it didn't blow up in Draco's face.

* * *

Draco smirked as he watched Hermione laugh with her friends at the Gryffindor table; it was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He took out his wand but Blaise saw it before he hid it from view "Drake, this is not a good idea"

Draco shot him a glare, and then turned his attention back to Hermione who was talking to Harry and Ron about something. For the spell he decided on all he had to do is think of who he wanted to cast it on and then say "Voluptatem Interulus", so he did just that. He had to stop himself from grinning when he saw her jump in her seat.

…

"Guys you have to start your assignments" Hermione told her two best friends

"We have until Monday Mione" Harry told her

"Besides you'll help us with them right?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food

"Not this time" she said irritated "You have to learn to ohhhh!" Hermione jumped in her seat

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned

Pleasure shot through her in bursts "I'm fineee" she squirmed in her seat _'What the hell is happening ohhhhhhh'_

"Why are you squirming?" Ron asked

"Yeah and your face is as red as Ron's hair, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah, uhhhmmmm, I'm going to uh go study" She tried to control her breathing "I'll mmmm see you guys later"

As she bolted out of the great hall, her body twitched at every pulse of pleasure. This went unnoticed by everyone except for a certain smug blonde Slytherin.

Draco turned to Blaise "That's my cue" he smirked and left to follow the hot and bothered Gryffindor.

Blaise just shook his head as he watched his friend go, he hoped everything worked out for Draco although he had his doubts about the method he was going about it, only Blaise knew the reason Draco was going after Hermione and he knew how much Draco needed it to work out.

* * *

Draco followed the smell of her arousal, he found her leaning against the wall just down the corridor panting heavily; he saw her discreetly pull off her underwear and he chuckled softly before he recast the spell to work without her underwear. He approached her and smirked "You look awful flustered, Granger"

She startled "W…what do you want, Mmmalfoy?" her face beat red from heat and embarrassment as she let out a strangled moan.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I can help you with your little…predicament"

Her breath hitched at the feeling of his warm breath on his neck "G…go away"

His lips grazed the pulse point on her neck "I don't think you really want me to…go away" his hand slowly made its way down her body; he almost chuckled when she pushed her body into his touch. "So what do you really want?"

She hesitantly gazed into his stormy, gray eyes and her breath hitched again. How did she not notice how beautiful his eyes were? _'Because you've never been this close to him before, that's why.'_ Her focus drifted down to his lips and found herself wondering how he tasted, _'Don't go there Hermione, you don't need the trouble that would come with being with Draco…no Malfoy, don't go thinking of him as Draco no matter how civil he's been this year…'_ All thoughts left her mind when his lips softly brushed hers, she felt tingly all over and try as she might, she just couldn't help but kiss him back and when he let out a deep moan, she sunk against him as the kiss deepened.

He pressed his hips against hers, showing her exactly what she does to him, he smirked against her lips when she gasped in surprise. She didn't even seem to notice when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her all the way to the Head's Tower.

She only snapped out of her 'Draco-induced' daze when she felt herself being pressed into a soft mattress. She pushed on his chest and he pulled back, "W…what…how…"

She couldn't put two words together when he was looking at her that way; his hungry gaze was filled with desire and something else…love? No there's no way that the Draco Malfoy could love a Gryffindor, know-it-all muggleborn. He gave her a smile, not a sneer or a smirk but a real smile, and her heart started beating even faster than it already was. His teeth glinted in the dim light of the room and that's when she saw it…his top two canine teeth were much sharper than they should be, and then it hit her.

"You're a veela?!" she said appalled "You bastard! You used those pheromones on me didn't you?" she went to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

He had the nerve to smirk "No…I just cast a little spell" he nipped at her neck softly "But before I tell you what it was, you have to tell me who you were thinking about when you moan"

"Get off of me!" her efforts lacked strength, as if she didn't really want him to move off of her

His fingers grazed slightly over her wet folds "Tell me who" he repeated as she let out a sigh and pushed into his hand but he pulled away and she whimpered. "Tell me!"

"You! Only you!" she answered

He was elated "Do you want this?" he asked as he grinded himself against her

"Mmm yesss"

That was all he needed, he vanished their clothes and with one quick thrust he was inside her; she gasped in pain and he whispered encouraging words in her ear. She was so tight around him and it being his first time, he had no idea how long he would last.

"You can move now" Hermione's sweet voice made him almost embarrass himself right then and there.

His thrusts started off slow, making sure she was okay, but when she pushed her hips against his allowing him to slide in deeper, the thrusts grew more vigorous. He placed a kiss on her neck, "I want to mark you so bad" he murmured against her neck.

She grew quiet, and he became very unsure. His heartbeat grew very rapid as she leaned up and whispered seductively "Mark me Draco, make me yours" he groaned at the sound of his name coming from her lips. He sunk his teeth into her neck and she screamed out his name in pleasure as her walls collapsed around him, bringing him to his own orgasm.

He licked her wound to heal it and then he rolled off of her, they both lay side by side struggling to catch their breath.

"I didn't know it would be like that" Draco whispered to himself but Hermione heard

"What?" Hermione wondered "…you mean…"

Draco swallowed nervously "You…you were my first"

Hermione was dumbfounded, she thought she was the only virgin left in school "But…everyone says…"

"That's the thing about school, rumors circulate like wild fire" Even with his answer, she still looked doubtful so he continued "A Veela's mate is pretty much set at birth and they refuse to be with anyone other than their mate" he cautiously pulled her closer and when she didn't pull away, he relaxed "Instinct draws them to their mate even though they might not realize it until they come of age"

"So you're saying it's like when a little boy pulls a little girl's pigtails?" when he looked at her confused, she elaborated "It's a muggle saying, it basically means that you picked on me all these years because well…you liked me"

"That makes sense" he felt so guilty for all he put her through "I'm so sorry…for everything"

When she looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers and smiled, his heartbeat sped up "Wow, the Great Draco Malfoy apologized…now this will make it into the next edition of _Hogwarts: A History_"

Draco laughed "Well it is a first"

She started running her hand slowly over his smooth chest and gradually made her way down, his breath hitched when she wrapped her hand around his stiffening erection. "You…up for another round?"

He swallowed hard "Aren't you…sore?"

She smirked at him, one that rivaled his own "A little…but I want to do it again" she shifted herself so that she was on top of him and started kissing his neck "So is that a no?...am I going to have to go elsewhere for release?"

He groaned and flipped them over and kissed her possessively "Mine" he said as he thrust into her

Hermione cried out in pleasure "Yours!"

* * *

_******Voluptatem Interulus – pleasure underwear**_

**So what did you think? Please review!**

**P.S - I'm also planning to do a sequel to "A Lion with the Mind of a Snake"**


End file.
